Curiosity
by Nokomiss
Summary: Ginny Weasley wants to ask Draco Malfoy a question. complete


Curiosity  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR.  
  
****  
  
Ginny couldn't help but to be intrigued by the drama unfolding within Hogwarts' walls.  
  
The fact that the wizarding world was at war had finally struck home with the majority of students upon the admission that Voldemort had truly risen again. Vicious attacks had left students homeless, orphaned and injured, especially the Muggleborns. And Draco Malfoy had finally come into his own.  
  
Ginny realized, of course, that Draco Malfoy's personality had little effect on the wizarding world, and even less effect on the outcome of the war. But her mind drifted to him and her eyes strayed to him more often than ever just the same.  
  
She used to think that Harry Potter was everything a girl could dream for, but what she had seen of him this year had changed her mind. He was angry, and distrustful, and prone to lashing out at everyone who got in his way. Ginny hated to admit it, but he was no longer the sweet boy she had developed her hugely embarrassing crush on back when she was ten years old. He wasn't even the sweet boy she had decided would make a good friend last year. Instead, her mind unconsciously filed him in the "complete prat" compartment, and she went about her way.  
  
Instead, her eyes continually betrayed her and watched Draco Malfoy as he lorded over the Slytherin table.  
  
She would have expected that he would fall into disgrace amongst his classmates at the word of his father's imprisonment, but instead they seemed to hold him in higher regard than ever. Lucius Malfoy was still rotting away in Azkaban, despite the rumors that he would be out within weeks of his imprisonment, and Draco almost seemed happy about it.  
  
Ginny wanted to understand why.  
  
If her father had been put away, she wouldn't be laughing at a joke Pansy Parkinson had just told. She wouldn't appear more put together and elegant than ever, and she definitely wouldn't look as though the world had just been handed to her on a platter. Yet, that was what Draco did.  
  
When she saw him leave the Great Hall alone, she decided that she was going to try to find out the answer to her questions, and maybe nip this growing infatuation in the bud.  
  
"I'm going to the library," she said to Neville, who was sitting by her today.  
  
"'Kay," Neville replied through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, and Ron mumbled goodbye.  
  
She ran out of the hall, and caught a glimpse of pale blond hair disappearing around the corner.  
  
"Wait!" she called out before she could lose her nerve. He paused, and then continued walking away from her. She dashed after him, running gracelessly around the corner and smashing right into him.  
  
"Did you not hear me?" she snapped angrily, trying desperately to pretend that her heart wasn't racing a thousand beats a minute. He stared impassively down at her, silent.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," she continued.  
  
"Why?" he finally said.  
  
"I don't know!" she replied testily. "It seemed like a good idea five minutes ago."  
  
He looked confused. Frankly, she was confused as well so she didn't take offense.  
  
"But you're a Weasley," he finally said.  
  
"I know," she said, for lack of something witty.  
  
"Don't you hate me and everything I stand for?" he asked.  
  
She probably wouldn't have answered except for the sincere look on his face. "I hate what you stand for, yeah. But I don't know you enough to hate you, only strongly dislike you."  
  
Draco couldn't help but to laugh, and Ginny smiled weakly. At least he hadn't taken offense. "Do you hate me and everything I stand for?" she asked before even thinking.  
  
To her immense surprise, he appeared to be thinking about his response instead of immediately spitting out "yes" like she had supposed. "I don't think I can hate you without knowing you better," he said, "And I don't know what you stand for."  
  
"Oh," she said. She wasn't always sure what she stood for either.  
  
"What did you want again?" he asked, looking around. She realized then he was nervous.  
  
"If you're afraid to be seen with me, you can go," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm not afraid!" he snapped.  
  
"Not even of what the other Slytherins would say if they caught you talking to me?" she asked.  
  
"To hell with them!" he yelled. Ginny glanced around nervously at that, not wanting to gain unwanted attention herself.  
  
"I've been watching you lately, you know," Ginny said. She immediately wanted to smack herself over how much like a stalker she sounded.  
  
Draco replied, "I noticed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I noticed because I like to watch you too," he continued. Ginny couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.  
  
He backed further into the corridor they were standing in, which Ginny suddenly realized was dark and secluded. She tried frantically to think of the things she had wanted to ask him, and all the idle thoughts concerning him that had drifted across her mind over the past few weeks, but everything except the fantasy she refused to acknowledge of Draco Malfoy sweeping her off her feet into a romance novel embrace, with wind sweeping though their hair and kisses burning her lips.  
  
She took a hesitant step forward.  
  
He didn't move back. His expression was unreadable, but she forged ahead with Gryffindoric bravery, and pressed her lips to his.  
  
He didn't pull away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, and deepened the kiss.  
  
Ginny was thrilled and terrified and nervous and happy at the same time. When they broke away, both looking equally apprehensive about the other's reaction, Ginny couldn't help the giggle that escaped.  
  
"I didn't come after you for that, honest," she said.  
  
"I wasn't expecting that," Draco replied.  
  
"Though I wouldn't mind if it happened again," Ginny replied.  
  
"Me either," Draco responded.  
  
"Soon?" Ginny said hopefully. Maybe she could write down the questions she wanted to ask him so she wouldn't forget.  
  
"Sure," he said, giving her a brief, brilliant smile.  
  
They both turned, touching hands and lips briefly before they went their separate ways to their common rooms. 


End file.
